


Recognition

by madamebomb



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: She doesn't recognize him.





	Recognition

“AYA!”  
  
“I do not recognize that designation. Please state your purpose.”  
  
“Aya, it’s me. _Please.._.”  
  
 _Facial recognition scan initializing… Running scan…_  
  
“Image not found. Please state your name.”  
  
“Aya, It’s me. _Razer._ ”  
  
“Imputing new designation. Please take your hands off of this unit. I am authorized to use force.”  
  
“What have they done to you? WHO DID THIS?”  
  
“I do not understand your query. Please restate.”  
  
“Don’t you recognize me? You have to remember me!”  
  
“Facial recognition scan has failed. This unit has no memory of you. Please remove your hands. This has been your second warning. I am authorized to use lethal force.”  
  
“ _Aya…_ ”  
  
“Scans indicate that you are excreting saline from your tear ducts. Do you require medical assistance?”  
  
“No. No… What I need can’t be fixed…”


End file.
